


Why Would You Stray?

by Suchstuffasdreams



Category: Into the Woods (2014), Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: Bath Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, This is what happens when you are in a production of Into The Woods, and you stay up past 2 AM watching the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchstuffasdreams/pseuds/Suchstuffasdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel of sorts to the Into The Woods movie.<br/>Prince William walks in on his brother Prince Christopher preparing for the festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Would You Stray?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so terrible. Like, I say my work is terrible a lot, but GOOD LORD. This is shameful. I am ashamed. People have honestly read this and not been able to look at me the same. This is not a good fic, y'all. I wrote this in a fever of movie-inspired delirium at 2 AM roughly a year ago. (But then again I kinda had to since no one else on this God-forsaken planet saw the shipping potential in Chris Pine and Billy Magnussen ripping open their shirts while trying to out-hetero each other on a waterfall.)  
> So, please, if you read this, read with caution. And please know that Into the Woods is and has been my favorite musical and I have analyzed the scenes and characters so many times and this fic is not in any way a reflection of my views on it or how I Perceive the wonderfully written musical that is ITW. (Tbh this whole fic is just gross and icky and ew)

Christopher sank his naked body into the warmth of the half-full bathtub, letting the tension in his muscles melt as the maids poured hot water, warm milk, and scented oils over him. Later, when his chest smelled like roses and lavender, he would wonder what the point of all this fuss was when he hardly got close enough to anyone for them to notice. He would hardly dance, mostly watch from afar and shake noble hands every once in a while.

Now, though, he let the bath attendants pamper him. Tonight was his night. The night he would begin his search for a bride fitting of his kingly future.

The hot water pooling around him seemed to boil out all the knots in him, stirring him so that he melted languidly into the tub, sighing as he leant back luxuriously and smelt the heavy fragrance of wildflowers and cow's milk in the air. Of course, the warm water stirred his body in less comfortable regions, but he was too focused on relaxing to care too much, and besides, the attendants, if they saw anything, would simply be assured that the legends of the crown prince's prowess were quite true.

"Christopher—" he heard a smooth, familiar voice call, and looked at the door just in time to see his brother enter. William took in the sight of his brother and chuckled some. "I'm sorry, Mother, I see you're getting your spa treatments done. I was just looking for my brother."

"Haha," Christopher intoned humorlessly. "It was Mother, I'd have you know, who demanded I get all this done."

"Once you're dry and perfumed, are they going to braid your hair and put nice little bows in it?" William smiled in a devilish way. A young maid snickered, and Christopher recognized her as one who had been quite obviously infatuated with his brother for some time. The older maids swept her out as they left, accustomed to the eldest prince's need for his privacy.

His eyes swept over his brother. He was wearing the tight leather trousers that Christopher loved (and that probably belonged to him at some time or another) and a loose white shirt that billowed at the sleeves and hung open deliciously over the torso, exposing William's toned chest, tanned from his many escapades in the woods. All in all, it was very unfitting attire for a royal festival.

"Father will have your head if you show up to the ball dressed like that," Christopher smirked as William drew closer. "Not that I mind it of course," he continued in a hushed whisper, lazily pawing at a loose thread on the open shirt.

"I won't be wearing this to the festival," William smirked in return, then dropped the bomb, "I'm not going."

"What?!" Christopher exclaimed. "You have to go! You're my brother, my wingman, my..." He trailed off before he could say anything else.

"And what would I do exactly?" William responded somewhat seriously. "Stand in the background and watch you flirt with some helpless peasant girl who thinks her best pink smock is royal attire?"

"Oh," Christopher drew out the syllable languidly. "I see. You're jealous."

William gave him his best scolding-face. "I'm not jealous. We both have our own escapades..." He trailed off somewhat, then continued, "I'm just not interested in going."

"What are you going to do?" Christopher laughed, "Sit in your room and sulk?" He drew his finger down the outline of William's pants. "Maybe make a mess of yourself imagining what I'd do to you in this nice little outfit? Huh?"

William finally smiled again, "No. I'm going to ride out to the woods."

"The woods?" Christopher asked. He'd never understood his brother's peculiar affection for nature. "It's late afternoon. What could you possibly do in the woods?"

"I was riding through the other day," William explained, wide-eyed, kneeling down next to the bath. Christopher loved seeing him this way—starry-eyed and excited. "I thought I saw these massive ruins! Like some castle or something that used to be there. I want to go check it out more."

"An abandoned castle, eh?" Christopher asked. "Why don't you wait for a better day when we could go do some—" here he dragged his fingers down William's chest, knowing how ticklish he was— "exploring together."

William chuckled as he shook involuntarily, "I'm not having sex with you right now."

"Why not?" Christopher whined. "Remember how we did it before the last ball?"

"I remember we were fifteen minutes late after a session of particularly long lovemaking in the garden."

"Oh," Christopher smirked, "I wouldn't call that session long."

"It lasted forty minutes!"

"It was worth it."

"What would you call it then?"

"Oh..." Christopher gave William the most intense sex-eyes he'd given him in what seemed like forever. "Hard? Thick? Intense? Extraordinarily Pleasurable? Orgasmic?—"

By now, William was blushing blood-red. "Stop it!"

Christopher moaned, his eyes half-closed. "God above, the thoughts of what I could do to you right now." He glared at William. "Do you know how amazing your ass looks in those pants?" Christopher knew William was painfully hard by now. His little brother had always had a low breaking point.

"Why don't you tell me?" he groaned and moved in, kissing Christopher fully on his mouth. "You are a nymphomaniac, do you know that?"

Chris moaned into the kiss. "I don't know what that means. Say it again." His brother, at the start of puberty, had adopted a low-born accent that grew sexier by the day as his voice grew smoother and deeper, and Christopher couldn't get enough of it.

"Nymphomaniac," William chuckled. "You're a sex addict."

"It takes one to know one," Christopher smirked, and followed it with "you little adolescent slut." William was almost nineteen now, and for the past three years he'd been like a sex god, only slightly less insatiable than Christopher.

"God, look at you," William moaned as he completely broke the kiss, looking down at Christopher's shaft. He'd been consistently hard throughout their entire conversation, unable to properly divide his attention between William's lips, his chest, his bulge, and his ass.

"Do whatever you want with it," Christopher sighed, "I'm yours."

"Here?" William asked somewhat scandalously.

"There's room for too." Christopher raised an eyebrow. "Unless you would like to move this to the garden?"

William looked conflicted. Christopher smiled and slipped his own hands down to his groin, massaging and stroking his dick pleasurably. "Come on, William. The bath isn't gonna stay this _hot_ all night."

William emitted a choked moan before shucking his shirt like his life depended on it. Christopher moaned as he took in his little brother's tanned, toned physique. He started stroking a bit faster as William stood and tried to quickly pull off his tight leather trousers, ultimately having to grope and push at them in an awkward way that was painfully cute. Within moments, his clothes were on the tile floor and his shaft was proudly curving upward in front of Christopher's face.

"Dangerous to wave that thing around like that," Christopher choked out, "Someone might be a bit too tempted to take advantage of the opportunity."

William smirked—"Go ahead"— and ran his hands over his body, clearly showing off as he lazily stroked his hot prick.

Chris groaned and spat out, "Get in here and touch me, you goddamned tease." He was positively writhing in the hot water at this point.

William slowly picked up one leg and stepped into the tub in front of Christopher, providing a millisecond of a glimpse at his ass as he twisted to get his other leg in comfortably. Every jolt of contact or near-contact was like fire arcing through Christopher's nerves, traveling straight to his dick and then up to his lust-clouded brain. His entire being was thrown into pure bliss as William settled on top of him, tangling their legs and rubbing their shafts against one another sensitively. As Christopher looked up at William, he was delighted to know that William looked just as completely wrecked now as he probably did.  
"It's only been three days," Christopher moaned as William kissed his collarbone, "Why does it feel like we haven't fucked in months?"

William looked up at him hazily, "Do you wanna... or?"

"I'm dying here," Christopher shouted, "You can do whatever the hell you want to me! Just touch me!" He grabbed William's hands and moved them with his all along his body, careening over his abs to stroke at his dick and undercarriage. William moaned, moving from there as Christopher moved his own hands to stroke at William's thighs and prick. He jolted, writhing in pleasure as William stroked his cock in all the right ways, kneading the head and the underbelly as he massaged his inner thighs and ass. Christopher slid a hand over to William's back, running it down his spine to grab at his magnificent ass. William moaned.

"You like that?" Christopher asked as he slid his fingers over the crack before landing a harsh smack to one of the firm globes. He knew how sensitive William's ass was.

"Do me! You do me!" William was soon crying out as fast as possible, as if with his last breath.

"If you say so," Christopher groaned before launching into a full, drawn-out moan as William shifted to grind his ass down on Christopher's groin. Christopher ran a wet, oily hand through his hair as he momentarily lost all brain function. The sensitive underside of his cock was being quite pleasurably massaged between William's firm ass cheeks, and he couldn't help himself as he pistoned his hips to gain more of the delectable friction. William groaned in the most sexual manner and fell on Christopher's chest, gasping, "We need something for..." He voice broke off in another moan, but Christopher understood. With his last shred of reason, he pushed William off of him so that he was sitting on the other side of the tub. William made a high-pitched, inquisitive groan as Christopher moved so that he was sitting on his knees. Christopher almost wanted to go back to their former entangled position when he saw the utterly pitiful look of loss on William's face, but he moved in and kissed him quickly before rearing back again. "If I hadn't stopped us, we would've kept spiraling downhill from there and that would've been the fastest I've ever come in my entire life. Let's make this last."

William sighed as if he'd been holding his breath for the past hour. "Okay," he said, and slowly moved in to kiss Christopher. They stayed like that, kneeling together and kissing for a couple minutes. Then, just as William began to go soft, he gasped as Christopher reached under the water to stroke his prick. Christopher leaned in and moaned in his ear, "I've got just the thing for you. Turn around."

William choked out a moan as he turned around and bent over so his chest rested on the edge of the tub and his ass was just out of the water.

"Dear God, you are sex incarnate," breathed Christopher as he admired the flexing back-muscles, perfect ass, and strong thighs presented before him. He leaned over as far as he could trust himself in order to lay gentle kisses along the muscles of William's lower back.

"What are you—" William began, and then choked as Christopher pulled apart the two globes of flesh to plant wet, sloppy kisses on and between them.

"Good Lord!" William managed to scream as Christopher completely manhandled his sensitive ass and licked filthy stripes over his tight hole. He instinctively pushed back onto his brother's hands and mouth as Christopher groaned into his ass. The feeling of one of the hands on his cheek vanished as Christopher presumably moved his right hand down to stroke himself, and though William missed the stimulation, he still enjoyed the now-invasive tonguing his hole was receiving.

Christopher reveled in the utterly perverted noises his brother made as he rimmed his beautiful ass, thrusting his tongue in and out of him as he stroked his own engorged dick in time. Unable to resist himself, he lapped further down until he was sucking wetly on William's ballsack while using his free hand to lightly finger William's ass. "Hold on a second," he murmured as he leant back and looked over the edge of the tub to where the maids had left the towels and oils on the floor. He picked a bottle at random and smelt it. "Mmm," he hummed with delight, "Citrus oil." He leaned over William, pressing his body into his just so that his cock was flush against William's ass. "What if," he whispered into William's ear, "I fuck you with this, come inside you, and then eat out your hole like it's an orange tart?"

William groaned loudly and pleaded brokenly, "Oh, fuck me, brother, please just fuck me already, split me in two with your huge fucking cock—"

Christopher leant back and sighed at the pleading mess he'd made of his brother, "Oh, William, flattery will get you _everywhere_." As he said the last word, he poured the oil down William's backside so that it dribbled down between his ass cheeks. William moaned deliciously.

Christopher gathered some of the oil on his index finger and probed at William's slick hole. As he wiggled his finger in slowly, William arched his back and began pushing back onto his finger, making the most sensual noises. Christopher pumped his finger in and out, curling upward and deeper as he searched for the spot that would make William—

" _AUGH_!" William howled and pushed his ass back as far as it could go, completely enveloping Christopher's finger.

"Good little brother," Christopher cooed as he searched for the spot again, before pouring some oil over William's hole and slowly inserting his middle finger. As soon as it was all the way in, he hooked his fingers and hit the spot instantly. William shuddered, moaning loudly and filthily. "I can't take much more," he groaned, "I'm gonna come."

"Hush, hush, dear heart," Christopher whispered, "If it gets too intense, tell me and we can take a breath." After scissoring his fingers for a minute, he inserted a third slick finger into his brother's wet heat. "God, just the thought of this around my cock," Christopher moaned as he scissored and slid his fingers in and out, "I could come right here."

"I'm ready!" William cried, "I'm ready! Just fuck me! Now! Wreck me! Come on!"

"Alright, little brother," Christopher sighed, pulling out his fingers (which enticed a quiet whimper from William) and smelling the scent of the citrus oil as it filled the room. He used the remainder of the bottle to liberally coat his heavy cock, and slowly pressed forward into the tight heat of his brother's hole. William gasped and groaned slowly as Christopher breathlessly worked in his head, then stopped as he got halfway inside William.

"Come on," William begged, "Give me all of it!" As he spoke, he began pushing his ass backwards onto Christopher. Both let out powerful moans as Christopher sank in to the hilt.

"God, I'm close," Christopher muttered, "You wreck me, do you know that?"

"Why don't you wreck me?!" William exclaimed as he moved his hips back and forth, impaling himself on Christopher's thick shaft over and over. Knowing just what to do, Christopher pistoned his hips upward, just scraping William's sensitive spot. William shouted a bunch of nonsense syllables as Christopher withdrew and then slammed back into him, igniting his prostate thoroughly. William's tight hole was working wonders on his dripping cock, and William felt so full he could burst.

William shuddered on the tipping point between pain and pleasure as Christopher hit his mark again and again, sending shock waves of indescribable ecstasy through him. He could feel pressure welling up in his abdomen and groin as the extreme ecstasy built more and more.

"Fuck, I'm close!" he yelled, just as Christopher shuddered over him and stilled.

"So am I," Christopher said in a husky voice, and he suddenly grabbed William's torso and pulled their bodies together, so that they were pressing together, kneeling vertically in the water. Both men groaned deeply as Christopher accelerated, pounding William's hole and prostate as he held William to him and let his hands roam across his torso. While one hand tweaked at William's nipples, eliciting whimpers from the overly-aroused younger brother, Christopher's other hand snaked down and wrapped firmly around William's shaft. William screamed, and one, two, three strokes to his prick had him orgasming in a writhing mess against Christopher, coming in white streaks across the water and tub. His ass spammed around Christopher's cock, pulling from him the most powerful orgasm he thought he'd ever had, ejaculating and shouting loud groans into the air. The tightening wet heat of William's hole had him coming for what felt like forever, shooting his massive load into his brother's sweet little ass.

Finally, he slipped out of William and both fell, gasping, onto the edge of the tub. Christopher brought his brother close to his chest as he breathed heavily. Experimentally, he licked his hand, where the oil and William's cum had accumulated. "That was the best fuck I've had in ages," Christopher moaned into his brother's ear, but William was gasping for air so loudly he wasn't even sure he heard them.

"We shouldn't have done that," William suddenly said, to Christopher's dismay.

"What? Why?" Christopher asked, bewildered.

"It's unlawful! It isn't right!" William protested weakly, "We're brothers. We shouldn't be..."

Christopher kissed William on his sweaty forehead. Come to think of it, he was awash in perspiration himself. "Dear heart, you are my brother, but I love you more than that."

"You say that, but do you mean it?" William asked. Ah, here was the just of it.

"Of course I mean it," Christopher assured him. "I'm yours, and when I say that I don't just mean my body. I'm yours, body, mind, and soul."

"Everything for you is about fucking though," William sighed.

"Last I checked," Christopher chuckled, "you had no problem with me fucking you. What were your exact words? 'Wreck me with your huge cock'?"

"That's lust though. It's different from love."

"William, with all your intelligence and book learning, you should know that love comes with sexual urges. That's not lust. It's just intimacy." as he finished saying that, he kissed at the corner of William's mouth.

"You really mean that?" William asked tenderly.

"Of course," Christopher said, "You're not some cheap fuck. You're my brother, and my love. I won't abandon you for the world."

They both reclined there for a moment, looking at each other in gentle silence. Then William awkwardly tried to stand up. "We should probably get out and dry off before this bath water gets too dirty..." Evidently, he meant the load he had spilled on the other side of the tub.

Christopher pulled him back in and growled, "No, no, no. We aren't finished yet. Remember?"

William raised a confused eyebrow. Christopher picked him up and knelt him over the side of the tub. "I haven't had my orange tart yet," he groaned before sliding down to lap at the cum dripping out of William's ass. William moaned as Christopher loudly licked into his hole, and he felt within that Christopher was telling the truth. And that their afternoon of lovemaking was not over.


End file.
